Rake
The Rake is a creature, believed to be a humanoid in appearance, with several references in folklore and horrific urban legends. The creature reportedly attacks humans due to unknown reasons and often causes its victims great psychological trauma. Several theories as to the first development of the Rake point towards internet threads and online discussions; however, allusions to a creature known as the Rake can be found well before these sources could've developed the idea. The Rake has also been tied to alternate figures, such as Slender Man, an internet meme and subject of several video games, based on ancient folklore referencing an unnaturally tall and skinny man mysteriously lurking in the woods. It is theorized that the Rake could possibly be a proxy of Slender Man, subject to its own self mutilation and psychological disorders. Eyewitness accounts Fake: The first account of the Rake's existence was a mariner's log written in 1691, identifying the Rake by name. The next account, written in the 1800s, described the Rake as having hollow black eyes and being terrifying in nature. In 1964 a suicide note was written in which the author claims to have committed suicide due to repeated encounters with the Rake and the fear that the creature will torment him horribly. Currently, the most complete tale of the Rake was written in 2006. The report the writer gave begins with her waking her husband up early in the morning. As she sat up to go to the restroom, she saw what seemed to be a naked and incredibly pale man, or even a large hairless dog, at the foot of the bed and gasped. The husband curled up when he saw the figure. After a few moments of this, in one fast motion, the Rake scurried to the husband's side of the bed and stared at the him for a moment. Seconds later, the creature ran into the children's room. It fled, covered in blood as the wife states, when the couple approached the room, leaving the mangled body of their daughter, who's last words were "He is the Rake." While the husband rushed the daughter to the hospital, he accidentally drove into a nearby lake and drowned with the daughter inside. Several months after this horrible event, the woman began researching the creature she now identified as the Rake. Through her research, she noticed the pattern of repeated visits in the reports she read. Based on this, she began digitally recording her room each night and listening to the tapes during the day to find out if the Rake had revisited her. At the start of the third week, she heard the first signs of a visit in the form of a shrill voice that she immediately recognized. She did not know where she had heard it, but regardless, she knew the sound. She notes that "She can’t listen to it long enough to even begin to transcribe it." the women was later found dead on her floor by her 13 year old son. the boy was the only surviving member of the family to this day, that wasn't killed by the rake. in his words "I saw the rake, i shoot him in the face, and he now dead. AppearanceCategory:Eldritch AbominationsCategory:Modern monstersCategory:Internet creaturesCategory:AliensCategory:CreepypastaCategory:Horror monsters The Rake has been reported several times as being distinctly humanoid, but while walking on all fours, it has been interpreted as a large hairless dog. Its limbs and posture make it seem deformed or mangled, "like it was hit by a car." The skin of the creature has been reported as pale grey, as seen in artistic interpretations and photographs, though several of the viral photographs have been shown to be fake. Further features include large, hollow, and black eyes, and almost featureless face. No penis. Category:Humanoids Category:Dragons Category:Aliens